


Triggers

by elirwen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, BAMF Merlin, Canon Era, Curse Breaking, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Orgasm Control, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: Merlin gets hit by a curse meant for Arthur. Turns out the curse is rather unconventional.





	Triggers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a finished (and edited) fill for a kinkme merlin prompt. I managed to lose the original link to the prompt so if there's someone who knows where the prompt is, please, let me know. :)

Another ordinary day in the life of the crown prince of Camelot. Sun is shining, birds are singing, council sessions are boring. And of course, an evil sorcerer comes to put a spell on him.

As usual, Merlin is fast enough to shove Arthur out of the way, but he’s not fast enough to avoid the curse himself. It hits him, yellow sparkles spreading around him before fading away.

Arthur ignores Merlin’s assurance that he’s completely fine and unaffected and drags him towards Gaius's chambers, Gaius following close behind, muttering something about books and research. All of them ignore Uther yelling at the guards to find the sorcerer who disappeared right after casting the spell and probably isn't even in Camelot any more.

Standards of evil sorcerers are obviously dropping low when all Merlin can feel from some terribly dangerous spell is a vague prickling of it on his skin.

 

~x~

 

Gaius doesn't find anything physically wrong with Merlin.

“What about your magic. Is it alright?” Arthur asks once they're back in his chambers.

“I think so.”

“Good,” Arthur says, but decides to watch Merlin closely for any symptoms that might yet arise. 

 

~x~

 

Turns out Arthur was right to keep an eye on Merlin. He is definitely acting strange the next day. Yawning, laughing without reason, sneezing, grunting, hiccuping. All that in a few hours of their morning routine. He looks a bit lost and nervous, like he himself doesn't know what's happening to him.

Another council meeting is nearing its end, and Arthur hopes there will be no mention of the yesterday's magical event, but it's Uther we're talking about here.

“Did you find the man, Arthur?”

“No, father. We're still looking.” 

(Merlin yawns in the background.)

“I want him found, Arthur. And I want you specially to take care of it.”

(A giggle and a sneeze from Merlin.)

“What's so funny about this situation, boy?” Uther focuses his gaze on Merlin who seems completely confused, scared even.

“Nothing, Sire. I don't know what came over me, Sire.”

Uther stares at him for a while longer before facing Arthur once more. 

“I want the sorcerer found.”

Clatter comes from behind as Merlin loses his grip on the pitcher of water he was holding. Arthur can see anger on Uther's face and decides to get Merlin out of there before he ends up in stocks.

 

~x~

 

“What's wrong with you?” Arthur asks, back in his chambers. “And don't tell me it’s nothing.” 

Merlin giggles and looks even more frustrated at the same time.

“I don't understand what's happening,” he says. “I can't control what happens. I can't stop the laughing or yawning or anything. It just comes.”

Merlin is playing with the hem of his shirt, vulnerable and uncertain.

“We'll sort it out,” Arthur says, pulling Merlin into a hug. “But first, bring us lunch.”

(Merlin yawns.)

 

~x~

 

Merlin lays out the meal in front of Arthur and joins him at the table. 

“So the spell was effective after all,” Arthur says, dipping his bread in his soup.

Merlin nods, his mouth full.

“It's controlling your actions in some way,” Arthur continues.

Merlin giggles and frowns.

“All we have to do is find out what the trigger is. Hand me my spoon.”

Merlin bursts into tears.

“I think I figured it out,” Merlin says in between sobs while Arthur strokes his hand. “Words are the triggers.”

 

~x~

 

They tell Uther the next day. Arthur expects Merlin to be sent away to avoid distractions during council meetings, but the exact opposite happens. His presence is required at every possible moment. Uther obviously enjoys finding out which words cause a reaction, and then doesn't hesitate to use them as often as he can.

This way they find out that 'and' make Merlin laugh, 'but' causes yawning, 'patrol' hiccuping, 'specially' sneezing. Uther really loves that one. He tries to squeeze it in as many sentences as he can.

The worst is the reaction to the word 'knight'. Arthur tries not to use it but Uther is oblivious (Arthur hopes it isn't cruelty), so he can only watch Merlin grit his teeth in pain every time it's said.

And then there is a mystery. Merlin asks him not to use 'the S word', meaning sorcerer or sorcery. He doesn't say why exactly, just that it makes him feel uncomfortable. With the incident of the spell and the still not found sorcerer, Uther uses both words on daily basis, and Arthur watches Merlin's reactions. He notices his eyes widening, a gasp he tries to suppress. He turns away almost immediately every single time. 

Arthur has a theory about the curse. It's workings are seemingly random but looking closer, there are elements that tell different. 

The common words are there just to make life of the cursed slightly uncomfortable. There is nothing too serious about sneezing, laughing or even crying. But then there are the others. Merlin reacts to word 'knight' by pain and, as they found out later when preparing to practice, 'sword' triggers a panic attack. It took Arthur five minutes to calm him down.

Both of the words Arthur uses every day. Being a fighter is essential to him. Reaction like this on the battlefield could cost him his life.

Then he thinks about what the sorcerer might have wanted to achieve by planting that curse on him. It obviously isn't deadly, at least not directly. Maybe he wanted to change Arthur's view of magic and the best way to make it work would be to connect the words 'sorcery' and 'sorcerer' with a really strong positive feeling. It would have been a stupid plan, but so is probably the sorcerer, so Arthur thinks the motive revealed.

 

~x~

 

Merlin spends the nights back at his room, poring through books, trying to find how to break the curse. Arthur would never admit it to anyone, but he sleeps worse without Merlin tucked to his side. Combined with the urge to experiment with the words Merlin reacts interestingly to, he can't really let Merlin go to his books again that night. So when Merlin tries to run for the door after dinner again, Arthur captures his wrist and traps him between himself and the table.

“You're not going anywhere,” Arthur says, leaning closer.

“Magic,” he whispers into Merlin's ear.

Merlin shivers and presses his face into Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur repeats the word again and again, turning Merlin into incoherent, moaning wreck.

“Arthur, you prat,” he manages to breathe out, leaning heavily against the table, held upright only by Arthur's arms around him.

“Any other words you want me to say?” Arthur tries.

He wants Merlin to beg him to say the word he previously asked him not to use.

“No, not really. Don't know why I should make it easier for you,” Merlin says with a grin.

He recovers from the shock of unexpected waves of arousal enough to start to reciprocate, snakes a hand under Arthur's tunic, spreading his palm over the taut muscles of his abdomen. Other winds itself around Arthur's neck as he lays a line of kisses along his jaw. 

“You think I don't know which words work on you? I was watching you. You can't hide anything from me.”

Merlin whimpers at the words, this time not because of the curse. Arthur presses himself between his slightly parted legs and kisses him deeply, his fingers sliding up and down Merlin's back. Merlin wraps his legs around him, his hot, stiff cock presses against Arthur’s, and he groans into the kiss. He lifts Merlin from the table and brings him to the bed.

He pulls the ever-present neckerchief out of the way and immediately gets distracted by the long, pale curve of Merlin’s neck. Merlin wriggles under him and tries to get rid of Arthur’s clothes, but Arthur murmurs 'magic' again a few times just to divert Merlin’s attention. Merlin slumps into the pillows, eyes shut, hands clawing at the sheets, breathing laboured as Arthur nibbles at every inch of exposed skin.

Arthur pulls Merlin up, gets the shirt off of him and pushes him back down. He traps Merlin’s wrists above his head and uses the neckerchief to tie them together and the shirt to fix them to the headboard.

“Arthur...”

He muffles Merlin's protests by his lips. Merlin tugs at the restraints and arches up to get more friction but Arthur withdraws completely instead.

“You horrible tease.” Merlin pants out.

“I want to try another word.”

Merlin just glares at him.

“Wine,” he says calmly. 

What he doesn't expect is Merlin's reaction. 

On previous days he watched him tighten his grip on whatever he was holding and saw the need in his eyes before he squeezed them shut and breathed through it to stop himself from launching himself on Arthur in front of everyone. Once this wasn't enough and he stormed out of the hall during serving dinner. (Uther was very amused by the fact, but fortunately didn't realize what word was the cause.)

This time he doesn't have a reason to stop himself. His eyes glow gold and he slips through the restraints, leaving them ineffectively hanging from the headboard. He flips Arthur onto his back with surprising strength and, with another flash of gold in his eyes, disappears the rest of their clothes and a vial of oil appears in his hand. 

“You asked for it,” Merlin says and coats his fingers with oil.

He grabs the nearest pillow.

“Up,” he motions for Arthur to lift up his hips and shoves the pillow under him.

Arthur forces himself to relax because every one of Merlin's moves screams that patience isn't an option. 

First finger slides in easily, soon joined by the second. Merlin licks a trail up Arthur's body, ending it by sucking a bruise above Arthur's collarbone while adding the third finger. He stretches the fingers inside him, making Arthur gasp at the pleasure-pain of it. 

“I'm ready,” Arthur breathes out.

Merlin pumps his fingers in and out few more times before drawing them out and positioning himself. He locks his gaze with Arthur’s and slips inside, not giving Arthur much time to adjust before he starts to move. He sets up a quick, frantic pace and buries his face in the crook of Arthur's neck. Arthur is overwhelmed by the impossible burn of Merlin's cock moving in and out of his still not enough stretched channel, by Merlin's breath warm on his neck. He knows by the change in Merlin's breathing that he's close, but he can't let that happen. Not this way. So he flips them over.

Merlin squeaks in surprise (which he will never admit later), groans when Arthur seats himself fully on his cock and whines when he realizes that Arthur has no intentions of moving. He tries to push up but Arthur holds him down.

“Just tell me to use it,” says Arthur.

“What?”

“The word.”

“Don't know what you're talking about.”

“Oh yes, you know.”

Arthur rolls his hips and Merlin mewls in pleasure. He bows down to whisper in Merlin's ear.

“Let me say it so I can open you up with your own come. I know how much you love my fingers stretching you open. Then I'll fuck you slowly until you're begging me to let you come again.”

Merlin shivers and clasps his hands onto Arthur's sides trying to make him move.

“Arthur...”

“It's easy, Merlin.”

Arthur starts rocking slightly, enough to bring Merlin to the edge, but not enough to let him fall over.

“Say it! Say the word!” the words escape Merlin almost against his will.

“Sorcery.”

Merlin arches up and comes, eyes shut, lips parted in a silent shout. Arthur pushes himself off Merlin's now limp cock and lets the come dribble from his hole onto Merlin’s belly. Merlin pulls him down for a kiss and tries to wrap his hand around Arthur's cock but Arthur bats it away.

“Tell me what you want,” Arthur says.

“I want you to kiss me.”

“Where?”

“Everywhere.”

Arthur begins planting butterfly kisses all over Merlin's torso. He stops to play with his nipples, eliciting a moan out of him as he teases each one by licking and blowing over the damp, sensitive skin. He continues down, scattering kisses, making Merlin squirm as he pushes the tip of his tongue into his bellybutton. He runs his fingers through the small pool of come, wetting them generously. He circles Merlin's entrance and pushes just the tip of his forefinger inside. Merlin is warm and pliant from his orgasm, but not enough to let Arthur in.

“There's one other word I'm going to use. One that will help you relax. I think you didn't even notice what it does to you. I used it quite often these past few days, always watching the tension in your muscles go away, like it was some kind of spell.”

He whispers the last word straight into Merlin's ear. Merlin looks like he could sink through the mattress and Arthur pushes in, this time not meeting any resistance. Arthur wriggles his finger a bit and adds the second and third in quick succession. He finds the spot he was looking for and watches as Merlin presses down to increase the pressure.

“More,” Merlin pleads and Arthur obliges, pressing the fourth finger in.

“You will feel it for days, unable to sit or even walk without the memory of this night.”

He presses the fingers as deep as he can.

“Fuck me already.” 

Merlin's cock is hard again as he watches Arthur from behind his lashes.

Arthur deliberately twists his fingers inside of him, presses hard on that tiny spot, and Merlin arches off the bed with a loud moan. Then he pulls out and gathers rest of the come from Merlin's belly to coat his own cock with. 

“Gods,” Merlin breathes out at the sight.

“Turn around,” Arthur orders.

Merlin lies down on his stomach, one leg bent to allow Arthur access. Arthur looms over him, presses a kiss to his shoulder-blade. He pushes just the head of his cock in and withdraws, repeating the action for long minutes, Merlin panting underneath him, head turned to the side, mouth open, eyes shut and brows furrowed, lost in the sensation of his entrance being stretched so much that it almost hurts but still sends waves of pleasure through his whole body.

Arthur burrows himself to the hilt. He moves slowly at first but soon gains speed. Merlin bites down on the pillow, muffled noises of pleasure escaping him along with chants of Arthur's name. 

“Wet them for me,” Arthur says, stopping and offering Merlin his fingers.

Merlin follows the order without hesitation, sucking the fingers with obvious vigour. Satisfied with Merlin's work, Arthur pulls his fingers away and guides them to where their bodies are still joined, pressing one of them inside alongside his cock.

 

The sensation is new to both of them. He moves slowly just try it out and presses the second finger in. Merlin's breath hitches, and he bites into the pillow hard.

“Am I hurting you?” Arthur asks.

“Yes. No. I mean, please, move!” Merlin manages to say.

Arthur moves as much as he can, changing the angle of his thrusts to hit the right spot in Merlin's channel. He can see his success in the reaction of Merlin's body, hear it in his moans. He speeds up, hitting the place with precision over and over. Merlin starts rutting against the bed, desperate for friction as he climbs towards his release.

Arthur draws out of him, rolls him over and enters him again, Merlin's legs settled over his shoulders. He moves slowly. In and out. As deep as he can. Merlin is breathing hard through his nose, biting on his lip, probably to stop himself from begging.

“Do you want me to say it? You don't have to beg, just nod.”

Merlin shakes his head and pulls Arthur down for a kiss.

“I want to come without it,” he says.

“I can give you that. But we won't stop at that.” 

(Merlin yawns.)

“I don't care, just get on with it.”

Arthur lets Merlin's legs fall down from his shoulders and pulls him flush against his body before flopping onto his back.

“Ride me,” he says.

Merlin sits up and groans at the change in depth of penetration. He just rolls his hips at first and then braces himself against the headboard with one hand, the other resting on Arthur's chest and fucks himself on Arthur's cock.

Arthur reaches for Merlin's cock and smears the precome that gathered at the tip all over it. He pulls at it, matching Merlin's rhythm, twisting his hand in a way that Merlin loves. Merlin's rhythm is frantic. He's lost between the feeling of Arthur hot and deep inside of him and Arthur's hand closed around his cock, dragging him towards the peak with every single tug. He tenses all over and, with one more clever twist of Arthur's hand, he comes, arching his back and moaning Arthur's name as he shoots his seed all over Arthur's chest.

He's about ready to dismount when Arthur stops him.

“I'm not done with you yet remember?”

“Arthur!” Merlin whines.

“You knew the consequences.”

Arthur changes their position, sitting Merlin on his lap with his legs around Arthur. He grips his hips, lifting him up and letting him fall back on his cock. He's getting close fast, so he stops moving and presses Merlin down to bury inside him as deep as he can. He wraps his arms around him more tightly and whispers without warning, “sorcery.”

Merlin cries out, his release splashing over both of their abdomens, his insides clenching madly around Arthur.

“Sorcery.”

Another cry and set of strong squeezes. Merlin collapses against Arthur, unable to hold himself up. 

“Sorcery.”

Merlin can't even cry out anymore. He just exhales into Arthur's shoulder. 

“Sorcery.”

Merlin's cock just twitches, no more seed coming out of it, but constrictions of his inner muscles finally send Arthur over the edge with a satisfied moan.

~x~

 

Arthur comes down from the high of his orgasm to Merlin limp against him, sobbing, tears running down his cheeks. His body's reaction to the unexpected amount of pleasure.

He lowers him down and strokes his hair, kisses his forehead and cleans them both as best as he can at the moment with a shirt lying nearby. He lies down, pulls Merlin into his arms and draws a blanket over them. Merlin is still trembling slightly and a sob escapes him a few more times but Arthur talking soothing nonsense quickly guides him to sleep. 

 

~x~

 

Morning finds them under the covers, Merlin lying on top of Arthur, wrapped around him like an octopus with Arthur's arm securing him there. Arthur is the first to stir, but he stills as soon as he realizes Merlin is still asleep. No need to rouse him just yet.

He counts Merlin’s eyelashes, watches them flutter as Merlin dreams. Merlin’s lips, slightly parted, look so inviting. It takes all of Arthur's willpower to not kiss them in that instant. Instead he closes his eyes again and drifts back to sleep.

 

~x~

 

Next time he wakes up to Merlin stretching on top of him.

“Morning,” Arthur says and kisses Merlin on the lips. 

“Morning,” Merlin replies and kissed Arthur back. “Do you want me to fetch us breakfast?” he asks, stroking Arthur's side.

“No. Not right now anyway,” Arthur said. “How do you feel?”

“Perfect,” Merlin answers and tucks himself even closer to Arthur. “A bit sore maybe.”

Arthur chuckles.

“Yes, you prat. I'm sore because of you.”

“What would you say if I brought your books here? You could search for solution in bed.”

“I would express my gratitude,” Merlin says and starts inching down Arthur's body, kissing him all the way.

When he reaches his groin, Arthur is already hard. Merlin licks his cock from the base to the tip before wrapping a hand around the base and sucking the head in. He tongues the slit before lowering himself down Arthur's shaft, relaxing his throat to take him deeper. He starts bobbing his head up and down, alternating between sucking and licking, eliciting guttural moans from Arthur. He times the movements of his wrist with the ones of his mouth and increases the tempo.

Arthur runs his hand through Merlin's hair and when Merlin looks up at him, he sees him flush from arousal, his chest heaving with fast breaths, the other hand clenching the pillow behind him. He recognizes the signs of upcoming orgasm and doubles his efforts, humming in approval as Arthur loses his calm and bucks up. Few more strokes and Arthur comes, panting softly. Merlin swallows his cum and licks his cock clean, before climbing back up for a kiss, letting Arthur taste himself on Merlin’s lips. 

Arthur rolls them over and snakes his hands down Merlin's stomach, wrapping his fingers around Merlin's hard cock. He strokes him firmly, sometimes stopping to play with Merlin's balls and teasing the spot just behind. Merlin throws his head back in pleasure and Arthur takes it as a chance to worship his neck and suck on his Adam's apple.

“Come for me,” Arthur whispers, choosing this instead of taking advantage of the enchantment again. It feels more personal this way.

“Arthur!” Merlin cries out and comes, his hands holding Arthur's head close as he sucks at Merlin's collarbone. 

Arthur strokes him through the aftershocks and then curls himself around him.

“Don't you have duties to attend to?” Merlin asks, carding through Arthur's hair.

“Those can wait. We can have a short nap,” Arthur mumbles into Merlin's shoulder, eyes already sliding shut.

“Alright.”

Merlin links his fingers with Arthur's and closes his eyes too.

 

~x~

 

“I think I found something,” Merlin says the moment Arthur enters the room. “It’s a tracking sp… something. If I manage to attune to the sor... man’s… powers, I should be able to finds his power’s signature. The something will help me find him wherever he is.”

“Is it safe?” Arthur asked.

“I think so.”

“Not very convincing.”

“You’ll be with me the whole time. I need you to be my anchor in case I get lost in my own head,” Merlin says, smiling.

“Are you sure there’s nothing else?”

“I searched for days, Arthur. If I hear your father say _you know what_ one more time, I might try to strangle him.”

“He’s not that bad.”

“He made me sneeze forty times in a single hour.” 

“Alright, maybe he is enjoying this a little bit too much. Still, it could be worse.”

“You should try coming in your pants in front of the entire court. It’s so much fun.”

“Poor innocent thing,” Arthur says, grinning, but then his face turns serious and he asks, “what do you need?”

 

~x~

 

It doesn’t work on the first try. Neither on the next two dozen tries. But then the world around Merlin changes. Colours become overwhelming, blinding as they wind around everything. He closes his eyes and presses his face into Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur’s voice is soothing, even when he can’t concentrate enough to understand. 

He breathes in Arthur’s scent and slowly opens his eyes. He’s enveloped in Arthur’s warm red and gold glow. He watches the tendrils of Arthur’s aura twining with Merlin’s own which is shining with bright light that flows from everywhere around him. His magic, he realizes. 

He gets distracted, seeing the chamber for the first time in this new way. Arthur’s hand in his hair pulls him back to the task and he tries to find something foreign in the earthy tones of his own aura that is hiding under the bright glow of his magic.

He feels it rather than sees, the little blue specks of the enchantment so wrong amongst Merlin’s own colours. Now he has to try and find the connection to the caster. 

He takes a few deep breaths, Arthur’s scent calming him and reminding him not to get lost in the swirl of energies. 

Spotting the foreign magic gets a bit easier the second time around, but plunging in is a completely different matter. He is shaking with exertion in Arthur’s arms by the time he finally gets what he needs, the other warlock’s magical signature. He is barely aware of Arthur laying him down and washing his face as he starts with the final part of his task.

He has to open his mind and let his magic reach out across the land in search of his opponent. 

He is lost in a blur of colours. People, animals, plants, objects. Places he knows and places unknown. He can feel a familiar warm presence as a lone strand of his power reaches Ealdor and touches his mother.

 

~x~

 

“I know where he is,” Merlin gasps some time later, his eyes flying open. 

Colours slowly fade and Arthur’s worried face comes into focus.

“I need...” Merlin blurts and his still wild magic reacts, brings a paper to him and sears a rough map onto it.

“Well, you’re not wasting any time, are you?” Arthur says with a smirk, studying the map.

“How long was I out?” Merlin asks, noting the dark windows and flickering of the candlelight.

“Too long. If you haven’t been muttering to yourself most of the time I’d shake you awake after the first hour,” Arthur says. “Candles were your work too,” Arthur adds, following Merlin’s line of sight.

“Huh?” Merlin manages, his mind fuzzy with exhaustion.

“And your ma… powers kept fondling me all the time,” Arthur said.

“Fondling?” Merlin asks through the giggles, this time more real than enchantment-induced.

“I think it touched me absolutely everywhere. It’s a horrible tease,” Arthur says.

“Oh,” Merlin says, glancing down at the obvious tent in Arthur’s breeches. “I could give you a hand.”

“In your current state, you’d pass out mid-stroke.”

“I’m not that tired,” he says, but the yawn that follows tells otherwise.

“I’ll be fine. Just go to sleep.”

“You were here for me the whole time. I want...” Merlin says, trying to work Arthur’s laces open. 

“You’re unbelievable,” Arthur says and bats Merlin’s hand away, unfastening the strings himself.

He wraps both his and Merlin’s hands around his cock. 

“Satisfied?” he asks, setting up a rhythm that would bring him off as quickly as possible.

Merlin shifts closer, laying his head on Arthur’s shoulder.

“I love you,” he whispers and Arthur’s breath hitches.

He speed up his hand and even hidden under the shirt, Merlin can imagine the taut muscles of Arthur’s abdomen, ready for release as Arthur climbs the last few steps towards it.

Arthur’s breathing turns erratic, his hips thrust up into the air wildly a few times, and then he’s coming in long spurts over their hands, his shirt and the sheets. Smiling contentedly, Merlin lets his eyes fall shut.

 

~x~

 

Arthur isn’t surprised to find Merlin asleep after last of the aftershocks subside. In fact, he’s surprised that he lasted as long as he did.

Warmth spreads through him as he remembers Merlin’s words from earlier. It wasn’t the first time he heard them coming from Merlin’s mouth and it’s not as if he never told Merlin the same, but it would never stop being special, something that mattered.

 

~x~

 

Arthur is a bit worried that his excuse of a hunting trip won’t be approved by his father, but it seems he already let the latest sorcerer incident slip off his mind, and he lets Arthur leave without any problems. 

He returns to his chambers to already packed bags and a travelling attire ready for him on the bed together with Merlin studying a heavy book of magic. 

“We can go,” he says when Merlin lifts his gaze from the page, earning himself a smile. 

 

*

 

“He should be somewhere around here,” Merlin says, looking around the wide meadow. 

“Are you sure?” Arthur asks, glancing around. “It doesn’t look like anyone has ever been here.”

“This is the place he was in yesterday evening,” Merlin says. “I’ll look where he is now,” he adds, kneeling down to get ready to cast the spell. 

“We could try searching for him the normal way first,” Arthur says.

“This will be faster,” Merlin says. 

“But also exhausting,” Arthur says and Merlin yawns.

“A prince of Camelot in my humble abode. What an honour,” a new voice says, putting an end to their argument as the owner of the voice turns out to be the sorcerer.

Arthur turns to face him, resting his hand on the pommel of his sword, aware of Merlin standing up and stepping to his side. 

“I demand you break the curse,” Arthur says.

“Why should I?” the sorcerer asks. “This is my domain. You have no advantage here. I could even curse you now that you so nicely walked into my home.”

“Free my manservant of the curse,” Arthur says, sliding his sword out of it sheath. 

“Why should I listen to anything a Pendragon says?” the sorcerer says. “Your family murders our kind. You’re nothing but danger to us.”

“Then why not make the curse lethal? Why playing with words?” Merlin asks, fighting the yawn.

“How do you know it’s not lethal?” the sorcerer says.

A cold wave of dread washes over Arthur. What if he’s telling the truth? What if there is a killing word?

“You think you can waltz in here and make demands. A brave knight in shining armour,” the sorcerer says.

Merlin cries out in pain, caught off guard. 

“You’re not a knight. You’re a glorified murderer.”

Merlin presses his palm to his stomach, breathing hard through a fresh wave of pain.

“Stop,” Arthur shouts, raising his sword.

“Your father with his grand task, his holy mission, his purge.”

Another pain-filled gasp leaves Merlin’s lips, his knees giving out under him.

“The purge,” he says again, for no other reason than to trigger a new reaction in Merlin’s body.

Merlin’s hand is raised as if he is about to cast his own spell, but the agony doesn’t let him finish, his limbs losing their strength, letting him collapse to the ground. 

“What do you want?” Arthur shouts, torn between wanting to help Merlin and keeping his battle stance. 

“I want peace! I want the purge to end!” the sorcerer yells back. 

Merlin rolls onto his back, agonized whimpers leaving his lips. 

“He’s of your kind!” Arthur shouts, unable to watch Merlin’s suffering any longer. 

He drops to his knees next to him, not letting go of the sword. He takes Merlin’s hand, offering at least a little bit of comfort as Merlin breathes through the slowly abating pain.

“What?” the sorcerer snaps back.

“He has powers and I’m not like my father,” Arthur says, forcing a giggle out of Merlin. “Sorry,” he murmurs in Merlin’s direction.

“Do you know the tales about Emrys by any chance?” Arthur ask.

“The druidic saviour? What does he have to do with any of this?” the sorcerer asks.

“He’s Emrys,” Arthur says. “And I’m the once and future king.”

Merlin giggles again and shoots Arthur a glare.

“Sorry,” Arthur mouths again. 

“How was I supposed to know that?” the sorcerer asks.

“You could have asked,” Merlin mutters, loud enough for the man to hear, earning himself a disdainful scoff. 

“What’s done is done,” Arthur says, helping Merlin, free of pain but still a bit shaky, to his feet. “Will you lift the curse now?”

“How am I supposed to know you’re telling the truth?” the man asks.

Merlin sighs, his eyes sweep around the clearing until they settle on something to the left of them. He closes his eyes and mutters something under his breath. 

“I knew you were lying,” the sorcerer says when nothing happens in the first few moments. 

“Wait,” Arthur says, knowing Merlin is working on something fairly big and it takes time.

Merlin smiles and opens his eyes, his gaze trained on the same spot as before, and suddenly there’s a movement. A thin branch sneaks out of the grass, more tiny branches growing alongside its length. It grows taller and thicker, transforming into a fully grown tree right in front of their eyes. Leaves form on its branches, vivid green and full of life. 

A few moments later the tree blooms, the sweet scent of spring filling the air. The temperature rises as Merlin’s magic imitates summer, the blooms fading away and turning into prickly green blobs of chestnuts.

The changes stop there, the tree catching up with the natural time of year, and Merlin extends his hand, his magic plucking a pair of the nuts and bringing them to his palm where he strips the prickly skin off, revealing the perfect brown chestnuts hidden inside. 

The sorcerer stares at the tree, then at Merlin, and back at the tree. He walks towards it and touches its bark, plucks off a nut and plays with it in his hands. 

“Emrys,” he says eventually, bowing his head in a sign of respect. “Follow me. I will lift the curse.”

 

*

 

The sorcerer’s hut is hidden in the woods, protected from view by dense shrubbery from all sides except for a small gap that is covered by a concealment charm. The building is small but cozy and warm. They are offered a seat by the hearth, waiting for the sorcerer who introduces himself as Ronald to get ready for lifting the curse. 

Arthur is still wary and remains standing while Merlin sits down, the curse and the show of power having drained him of energy. 

It doesn’t take long before Ronald approaches, placing a hand on Merlin’s head.

“If you hurt him…” Arthur says, not feeling the need to specify what he’d do.

Ronald ignores him and starts the incantation. It takes just a few words and Merlin is once again enveloped in yellow sparkles that quickly fade. His gaze is slightly dazed as Ronald withdraws his hand, but he blinks it away, looking up at Arthur with a smile.

“Is it gone completely?” Arthur asks.

“It is,” Ronald confirms. 

Arthur looks at Merlin to hear his opinion. 

“Go on, say it,” Merlin says, standing up and stepping closer to Arthur. 

“What?” Arthur asks.

“You know what,” Merlin says with a cheeky smile. “The S-word,” he adds, full on grinning. 

“You cheeky little…” Arthur starts, smiling himself “...sorcerer.”

Nothing happens. Except for Merlin letting out a joyful laugh and kissing Arthur.

“No more shortcuts,” Merlin says before kissing him some more, Ronald gaping in the background.

 

*

 

_A few years later_

“Ronald!” Merlin exclaims, smiling, when he sees the next visitor standing in line before their thrones. 

He doesn’t let go of Arthur’s hand, squeezes it harder instead in his surprise. 

“My Lords,” Ronald bows his head in greeting. 

“We weren’t sure you’d accept our invitation,” Merlin says, still smiling. “Does this mean you will join the magical council?”

“There will be time for official business when our guests are well rested after their travels,” Arthur says, smiling fondly at his consort’s eagerness. 

“It would be an honour to be able to serve Emrys and the Once and Future King,” Ronald says and Merlin beams at him, looking a bit like excited puppy. 

Ronald bows his head again and steps aside, giving way to the next in line. Arthur looks over the room, watching the diverse crowd collecting on the sides, mingling and chatting in hushed tones. 

Nobles, knights, sorcerers, druids, all sorts of people have gathered here, their class constraints slowly falling away as they talk to people outside their usual circle. It warms Arthur’s heart, seeing the beginnings of unity and peace. He glances to his left, catching Merlin looking at him as well. He brings Merlin’s hand to his lips, ghosting a kiss over his knuckles. 

His kingdom flourishing, his heart filled with love for the man sharing the burden of the crown, Arthur finally knows true happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr.](http://elirwen.tumblr.com)
> 
> Comments are ♥


End file.
